Alex's second chance at a new life
by sailormoon1982
Summary: In 2007 Alex was in a car accident the same day Sam killed himself. When she wakes up she finds herself in 1973 on the same day Sam is in the tunnel. And now that she is here she does not want to go home.
1. Chapter 1

Alex's second chance at a new life

In 2007 Alex was in a car accident the same day Sam killed himself. When she wakes up she finds herself in 1973 on the same day Sam is in the tunnel. And now that she is here she does not want to go home. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. In this Alex is Gene's wife and Molly is their daughter. Because Molly was killed by Pete in a rage over his parent's right being taking away from him over his bad way of life. And Alex being there is going explain why Sam never seen Gene's wife because Alex was not there yet. Also Alex's mum is alive in 73 to. I got the idea for this story after reading Tits in a Jumper by GeneHuntress. Life on Ashes by Fenella Church. And A Word In Your ShellLike, Luv by East of Fenchurch. You guys all have very good stories. Also Molly is ten almost eleven in 73 because she was ten when she killed in 2006.

It has just gone on noon when Alex Drake arrived in Manchester she was on her way to see Sam Tyler. As she was driving up to Manchester that day she had listen to his tapes about 1973 and Gene Hunt. Over the last few months as she listen to the tapes about Gene she could not help but fall in love with the man even those he was not real. It had been a bad six months for Alex back in October her daughter was killed in a very violent way by her ex husband Pete over losing his parents rights over his bad life style. Alex had been late picking her up and Evan had been tied up in court. When Pete kidnapped her from the school parking lot, everyone on police force looked for her for three days when she was found near some warehouses dead. When Alex heard that her daughter was dead she screamed and cried for days as any mother would. It was on that same day that Pete too was found dead by a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head with note by his side that said if I can't have Molly then Alex can't have her either.

It took Alex until after a very sad Christmas before she was ready to go back to work and when came back she was giving Sam's case. So here she was three months later, on her way to see him. She had been so lost in her thoughts over everything that had happen to her that she was not paying attention to the road as another car had lost control and hit her head on. Her car rolled and rolled the last thought she had had been of her daughter as she black out.

At that very same moment Alex was in a car accident Sam Tyler had jumped off of the Greater Manchester police station killing him. He found himself back in tunnel on the same day as the undercover job that he Gene, Annie, Ray and Chris were in and that only a few minutes had pass since he went into the tunnel. Alex awoke to hearing gunshots and shouts. When she opened her eyes she saw Sam talking to a man with blond hair. She looked down at her hands to see wedding rings on her left hand and a hand bag by her side she opened it up and found a picture that had not only her and Molly in it but the same blond hair man who Sam was talking to. It did not take her very long to figure out that the man was Gene Hunt and that she was his wife. The same one that Sam told her he had never seen at all.

"Help me" cried Alex hoping that Gene or Sam would come and get her

"Who is that in there Tyler" asked Gene as he limped to the tunnel.

"I don't know I did not see any one when I went in there earlier to check it out" said Sam who was very curious about whom it was that was in there.

When they got there Gene was shock to see Alex in there and Sam was too because he knew she should be in 2007 not 1973.

"Alex how did you get here" asked Gene wanting to know why she was in the tunnel and not at her mother's in London taking care of her because she was sick.

"I came home because my mum is better and I missed you and Molly who I want to see. And as I was getting off the train this morning two men graded me" said Alex who had a flash of memories run through her about being with her mother in London who she had not seen since she was eight years old. And Alex had other memories flash at her of both her mother and father being there to raise her. And one last of her father passing away last year of a heart attack, as new memories were flashing before Alex of her mum and dad Gene and Sam were talking.

"Well at least I now know who the hostage is now" said Gene.

"You knew there was a hostage and you did not tell us" said Sam very pissed off.

"Yes because I knew you would have fucked up the undercover mission to save them. But if I knew it was Alex they took this morning I would have done all I could have to save her" said Gene.

"Hello remember me your wife down here on the ground I would like to be help up and out of here" said Alex to Gene.

"Of course luv" said Gene as he helped her off the ground and walked her out of the tunnel with Sam following them all the time wanting to know how Alex got there.

When they got out of the tunnel Ray, Chris and Annie where shock to Gene's wife Alex there.

"You four can find your own way back am taking Alex home" said Gene as he took Alex to one of plod cars.

They drove back to station where the Cortina was at and drove home; when they arrived at home they heard movement from upstairs and in the kitchen. In the kitchen was Gene's mother who was making tea and upstairs was Molly who was playing.

"Molls am home" called Alex.

When Molly heard her mother called her she came down the stairs as fast as she could she had missed her mum this last week and wish she could have gone to her other grandmother's to. In the kitchen Gene's mother heard Alex she came out to greet both her and Gene. When she came out she saw that Gene was limping but did not ask about it. And was shocked to see Alex home early when Molly came down stairs she hugged Alex glad that she was home.

"Oh mummy am glad your home I missed you" said Molly.

"I missed you to Molly" said Alex.

"How is your mum doing Alex" asked Gene's mum.

"She is doing better that is why I came home early for" said Alex.

Gene's mother talks with Alex for a few minutes before going and getting the tea. When Alex Molly and his mother sat and had tea Gene went upstairs to change back into a suit and came back down.

"I need to go and finished up some paper work at the station but I will be back home at supper time" said Gene, as he kissed Alex on the lips and Molly and his mother on the check. And went out the door Gene's mother stays and finishes her tea before she left.

At the station Gene pulls up on Sam and Annie kissing he yells at the two to get in the car that they police work to do.

"You have just been shot in the leg you should be at home with Alex and Molly" said Sam

"I'll give you shot and Alex and Molly are fine now get your arises in the car" said Gene.

Sam gets in the front seat and Annie gets in the back with Ray and Chris. In the car Sam hears the radio.

"Were losing him" he hears.

Sam turns the channel only to hear.

"Female 34 ID on her say D.I Alex Drake died on impact of car accident"

Sam turns the radio off after hearing those words Alex was here to stay at least he now knows how she got here.

How many times do I have to tell you, you don't touch a man's radio said Gene.

Sam laughs as they head out to where they had to go. Back at Gene's house which is now Alex's new home she and Molly are making supper and talking.

"Mum I'm glad you're here now" said Molly who had flash of her old life pass through her

"I am too Molls" said Alex as she hugs her daughter.

Molly is upstairs washing up for supper when Gene comes home with gifts

"What is this" asked Alex as she looks at the roses and bottle Bollinger

"Well the roses are a welcome home present and the Bollinger is for later in the bedroom" said Gene

"What is with the three dolls in your pocket" asked Alex as she saw the heads sticking out?

"Well I know Molly would want to know where her gift was so I got her theses for her doll house that my mother gave her when you were gone" said Gene.

"You are a very sweet man" said Alex as she put her arms around and kissed him.

Molly had just come into to the kitchen to see her mum and dad kissing.

"Gross" cried Molly as she covers her eyes

Gene and Alex pull apart at the sound of their daughter saying gross.

"Give it a few years Molls and you will be kissing boys to" said Alex.

"No there won't no boy is going to kiss my daughter until she is married" said Gene.

"All men say that Gene" said Alex thinking to a new memory of her father saying that to her.

As they sat down for supper Gene gave Molly her dolls for her house which made her very happy. After supper Molly took her new dolls up to her room to play and Gene help Alex with the dishes. Later that night after Molly went to bed Alex was in her and Gene's room reading a book that was on her bedside table. When Gene came in after watching the news. She watches him get ready for bed loving the way he undresses.

He got into bed in his boxers Alex who had not been with a man since Pete and since Pete was the only she had ever been with in her old life she was very turned on by Gene. She leans over and kisses him on lips he kisses back. As they kissed new memories of Gene being the only man she dated since they are only three years apart in this new life and Gene being her first on their wedding night which she fines very romantic. Gene had missed her for the week she was gone and wants to make up for it. As he gets on top of her kissing lips and moving down to her neck. As he kisses his way down word his hands move her nightgown up and over her head. He is very happy to see she has nothing on under it which makes him very hard at the sight of her nude as they start to make love. Later As they cooled down Alex place night-gown back and Gene place boxers back on and they both got into bed and fell asleep.

The next day they woke up feeling hot again and made love as the sun came up but this time Alex got to pay Gene back for the wonderful orgasms and night of love making he gave her the night before. By giving him a mind blowing blow job. Later as they had breakfast Molly told Alex that she need cookies made for her school's bake sale. Alex said she would make them she had wonder why there was a lot of baking stuff in the cupboards for. Back in 2006 when Molly was alive Alex never had time to do that for Molly she always had work to do. And she and Molly both love to make cookies it did not matter if they were story bought or homemade both were fun to make. After breakfast Gene left for work and Molly left for school. It was after one when Alex fished making the cookies she made two dozen for Molly's bake sale one dozen for the house one dozen that she put in bags for Gene Sam Annie and the desk Sergeant Phyllis to have since Sam said she puts up with a lot and two dozen for the other men to have.

Alex arrived at the station an hour later with the cookies and dinner for Gene so he did not have to eat at a pub. When she came in she was greeted by Phyllis.

"Hello Mrs. Hunt what are you doing here" asked Phyllis

"I got some cookies I made here is a bag for you and two dozen for the men to have, the other three bags are for Gene, Sam and Annie and I have dinner I made for Gene and me to have a picnic in his office" said Alex with a smile. After she talks with Phyllis bit more Alex made her way to squalid room there she gave Sam and Annie their cookies and took out two plates full of cookies for the other men and then went into Gene's office.

"Hello Gene do you have time for some dinner and some cookies" asked Alex.

"Yes I do are you the menu" asked Gene with a sexy smile.

"No but am the supper one to-night at home after Molls is in bed" said Alex as she unpacked the dinner for them.

Alex stay and talk to Gene as they ate dinner when they were done Alex packed up the plates and silverware they used. They kissed each other goodbye as Alex left his office as she was leaving she notice Sam was not at his desk. As she was heading out the door to the station Sam came up to her.

"Alex we need to talk" said Sam

"What about" asked Alex

"In 2007 you died that car accident that brought you here and why in the hell are you acting like Gene is the love of your life and playing housewife for you're a D.I for crying out" said Sam

"Sam right after Molly was killed by Pete I wished for days that if could have her back that I would stop being a police officer and do something that would allow me to spend more time with her. And as for Gene back in 2007 call me crazy but I fell in with him through your tapes and here I have been having flashes of our life together "said Alex.

"Alex Gene is not a man to be with he has cheated on you he did it at that swinger's party that we went to last month undercover I seen him come out of one of the rooms pulling his clothes back on. I talked about it on one last tape that was waiting for you in my office in 2007" said Sam.

Alex looked at Sam after he said that and all of the stuff Pete did to her came crashing back to her and now news that Gene cheated on her felt like a slap in the face. Alex had to get out of there as fast as she could. She made it home and threw the basket she took Gene his lunch on the floor not caring if the dishes broke and ran up to her bed room and threw herself on the bed and cried. Later when Molly came home from school she saw the basket and dishes on the floor and went up to her mum and dad's room to see her mum asleep with tears on her face. Molly called Gene and told him about what she saw. Gene came home and went to his and Alex's room to see Alex still asleep. Gene called his mother to come and get Molly for a few hours so he could find out what to happen to Alex. Alex awoke to Gene kissing and pulling her into his arms

"Alex what happen to you, you were happy at the station" asked Gene.

"Sam told me that you cheated on me at that swinger's party you went to undercover last month" said Alex as she pulled herself out of Gene's arms.

"Alex I never cheated on you with anyone" said Gene

"Then why did Sam see you come out of the room pulling your clothes back on for" asked Alex.

"Alex I had to make it look believable to the woman who I went upstairs with I put three sleeping pills in her drink as we came upstairs to the bedroom. And once we got in there I gave her the drink which she drank down fast I told her to take off her clothes and get under coves on the bed. After she did I started to take off my clothes which I had only taking off the jacket and tie I just un did my shirt and was starting to pulled my trousers down when Annie screamed" said Gene.

Alex looked into Gene's eyes and saw that he was telling her the truth about what happen that night that she apologized to him.

"Oh Gene am so sorry for think you would do that" said Alex.

"It's ok Alex I should have told you what happen that night" said Gene.

Alex threw herself back into Gene's arms hugging him Gene held her for while.

"Gene where is Molly" asked Alex.

"She is at me mum's house we can go and get her" said Gene.

"Ok" said Alex as she got off the bed and went to wash her face.

Alex and Gene went to his mother's house and got Molly on the way home Molly asked why Alex was crying earlier.

"Mum why were you crying earlier for" asked Molly.

"Someone said a mean thing about your dad and it got me upset" said Alex.

"Who" asked Molly?

"No one you need to worry about I'm going to deal them tomorrow" said Gene as pulled up to their home.

Later that night Gene made love to Alex showing her that she will always be the one for him. The next day at work Gene found Sam talking to Annie

"Tyler I want to talk to now" yelled Gene.

"About what" asked Sam although already known what Gene wanted to say to him.

"You told Alex that I cheated on her at that fucking swinger's party" yelled Gene.

"But you did I saw come out of that room pulling your clothes on" said Sam.

"Yes you saw me do that but you don't know that I did anything. You want to know what I did I put three sleeping pills in her drink as we came upstairs to the bedroom. And once we got in there I gave her drink which she drank down fast I told her to take off her clothes and get under coves on the bed. After she did I started to take off my clothes which I had only taking off the jacket and tie I just un did my shirt and was starting to pulled my trousers down when Annie" screamed yelled Gene.

"I don't believe you what about all the shit you state about your sex life how you're shagged out every night" asked Sam.

"Yes am shagged out because I get from Alex every night and she one of the best wives in the world" said Gene with smug smile.

Everyone in the room was looking at them the men could not help but wish Alex was their wife. And where mad at Sam for thinking the Guv would cheat on someone like her when she everything a man wanted in a wife. Annie and Phyllis where mad Sam for upsetting Alex after what she had went through with her mum being sick and being kidnapped by mad men. For the rest of the day no one talk to Sam especially Annie which hurt him known that he not only had hurt Alex by what he got wrong but also hurt Annie for almost upsetting a marriage. It was five o'clock when Sam knocked on Gene office's door

"What" called Gene?

"Gene"

"What Tyler" asked Gene?

"Am sorry for what I said to Alex I felt the need to protect her" said Sam.

"Well you don't need to do that anymore because her life in 2007 is gone and as far as am concern everything that she did with Pete Drake in that other world is done. Here I was her first and only now and Molly is our daughter. And Caroline Price is my mother-law and Alex is my wife and has been for twelve years" said Gene.

"You mean you knew about me and did not send me home when I first got here why" said Sam

"Yes I did and because your body in 2007 was in way dead from you being hit by the car in 2006" said Gene

"If Alex was not here then what did your wife/Alex look like before she got her" asked Sam

"She was shell of Alex she looked like her and talked like her but was not really her she was just a body waiting for the real Alex to come and merger with the her and before asked you why you did not see her it was because she was from your time" said Gene.

"So when I killed myself in 2007 it was because my body and mind wanted to be here because it was somewhat dead then" asked Sam

"Yes" said Gene.

"How did you know about this world" asked Sam?

"When I came here it was 1955 I was born in 1963 in our born world and in this world it was switch to 1936. I was killed 1982 by gunshot wound to the face and my mother and brother were killed by my father that same year. But Stu got hooked on drugs in 1956 when he was sixteen and die the second year we were here. The super here took me under his wing the first year I was here and told me about this place at first I thought I this was some typed of heaven or limbo but no he said it was another world for people who get a second chance to live" said Gene.

Sam and Gene talk some more about the new world him and Alex now lived in Sam found out that Molly and Caroline were like Alex had shells bodies waiting here for them to merge with and that Alex's father Tim Price's body from the other world did not get come here and merge with his shell body because it was his fault that him and Caroline died in the other world in 1981 from a car bomb over the fact that Caroline cheated on him with Even White Alex's godfather.

Sam also found out that Annie was killed 2005 by her boyfriend when he strangled her. Ray was killed in 2003 in bar fight when he was stabbed in chest five times trying to save his brother who was also killed that same night after Ray died. And Chris was killed in 2004 by multiple gunshots wounds saving his partner's life. He could not believe what happen to them but was glad they all got a second chance.

He asked about Phyllis and the other officers and Gene told him that they were born in this world and this was their born world just like the other Gene and them were born on was their born world until they died before their time and got to come to this one for a second chance. After hearing about the others Sam got up and left to go and find Annie and to start his second chance at life with her.

Later that evening after Gene got home he found Alex and Molly in the kitchen cooking supper both happy to be with each other again and Gene was happy because they were his wife and daughter. That night after Molly was in bed Gene and Alex stay up and talk for while then went to their room where they spent the next few hours making love to each other until they were both spent they feel asleep happy to have each other and happy that they got a second chance at a new life.

Epilogue

Seven years had passed since Alex had come to 1973 and Sam had come back to 1973. It was now 1980. And Gene, Alex and everyone had moved down to London because Gene had gotten the job as the new Superintendent of Fenchurch east police station. As Gene's first act as Superintendent he had made Sam a DCI, Ray a DI and made Chris and Annie both DS's. There was a new DC there by the name of Shaz Granger who had come from 2008 after benign killed after stopping a carjacking. Shaz lived with Alex's mum as her boarder. Molly and Shaz got on good as friends seeing as they were only six years apart. Molly was in her first year of university studying to be a psychologist.

A lot had happen in those seven years Gene and Alex now had a six year old son named after Gene of course. And Sam and Annie married in 1974 and also had child a daughter who was five named Rose. Both Ray and Chris was still single Ray by choice and Chris was too scared to asked Shaz out on date. But of course that all changed a few months after they met, Shaz was talking to Molly at the new hang out for Gene Alex and the team called Luigis.

"I don't get it Molly I know Chris likes me and wants to ask me out but it is like he is scare" said Shaz.

"Ask him out yourself it is 1980 after all and women can do that" said Molly.

Molly and Shaz talk for while until both decided to go home Molly headed to her flat above Luigis and Shaz head back to her house at Caroline's. The next day at work Shaz saw Chris in the kitchen and thought now or never.

"Chris would like to go out with me some time" asked Shaz

"Sure Shaz I would like that" said Chris all red face that she beat him to asking the other out.

Outside of the kitchen stood Gene Alex Sam Annie and Ray who all smile at the two. Now that Gene Jr was in school full time Alex had been working as Gene's secretary. This they had both loved because they made uses out of the couch in Gene's office every day when they had dinner. Over the last seven years Alex's love for Gene counties to grow stronger each day they were unbreakable as Gene told her after they had made love on the one anniversary year of her coming to 1973

The end


	2. Chapter 2

I just thought of this tonight and had to write it. I just had to Maya to the story for Ray. In this Maya and Sam were more like brother and sister when he died and that the scene where she broke up with him never happens. I have gone back and fix this by adding more to this chapter to clear up any confusion you might have gotten the first time reading this

Chapter 2

It had been six months since Sam Tyler and Alex Drake died. DI Maya Roy had moved to London, and was working at the same station that Alex had before she died. Sam's mum Ruth had also moved to London because it was just too hard to stay in Manchester any more. Maya was called out to Sam's mum's new house. A friend of Ruth's had called the police and said that Vic had taking Ruth as a hostage and was going to kill her unless he got one million pounds and a new pass port. When she got there Maya kicked the door open and went in. Inside she could hear Vic and Ruth upstairs she walked up the stairs and to the bedroom. She had another officer wait outside the door in case she needs help.

"Vic Tyler this DI Maya Roy we have the place surrounded come out of the room with your hands up" said Maya.

"Fuck you bitch I'm not coming out if you want me come and get me" said Vic.

Maya kicked the door open inside the room Ruth was lying naked on the floor near the door scared out of her mind after Vic raped her, and Vic sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed smiling. Maya put her gun away as she checked on Ruth.

"Let her go Vic and I will see you get what you want" said Maya after she check on Ruth.

"Oh no if let her go then you will just arrest me beside I might want her again soon" said Vic as he closed his eyes.

After Vic Closed his eyes Maya had the other officer come in and get Ruth out of the room. Vic opened his eyes a few minutes later to see that Ruth was gone and Maya was smiling at him.

"You bitch where she is" asked Vic

"She is safe from you" said Maya

Vic jumped out the chair and toward Maya she moved out the room and ran as she called for backup. Vic followed her out the bedroom and to the railing. Maya got her Gun out ready to shoot him but he was too fast for her as he grabbed at the gun to. As they fought over gun Vic had over powered Maya and throws her over the railing. She fell on to the glass table that she and Sam got his mother a few years earlier on her birthday. Just before she blacked out she sees Vic standing over her with her gun pointed at her. She hears the gun go off and then nothing.

"Hey lady what are you doing here" asked a voice.

Maya opened her eyes to see a little girl by her side and that she was in different clothes.

'What is going on here" asked Maya as she got off the floor?

The little girl runs to the back door and calls for her mummy and daddy.

"Mummy Daddy there is a lady in the house" said the little girl.

Maya is very confused as to what is going on as the little girl's mum and dad come in along with the others that are at the house. The little girl's dad is very shocked to see Maya. Maya is shock to see Sam Tyler and Alex Drake with a dark hair woman behind Sam holding his hand and the hand of the little girl she saw when she woke up and a blond hair man behind Alex with a little boy standing next to him and four others with them that she faints. Sam goes over and picks her up and takes to living room and places her on the sofa everyone follows wanting to know about her. Maya comes to a few minutes later to see Alex Sam and the others looking at her that she gets scared.

'It is ok Maya no one is going to hurt you" said Alex.

"How did you get here" asked Sam.

I would rather not say in front of the children said Maya as she looks at the little girl she saw when she woke up and the little boy that is next to Alex and the blond hair man.

"Rose would you please take Gene Jr up to your room" asked Sam

'Ok daddy' said Rose.

Once the two left Maya told them what happen

"After you died I moved to London and so did your mum. I took over Alex's job and I was called to your mum's new home. Your dad Vic had taking her hostage and raped her. I got her out safety and me and your dad fought over my gun but he over powered me and threw me over the railing. I fell on your mum's glass table before I blacked your dad was over me with the gun. I heard the gun off and the nothing" said Maya.

"Maya I'm Gene hunt and I hate to tell you this but you are dead in the other world. Your file arrived at my office this morning" said Gene.

"What is this place a heaven" asked Maya.

"It is a second chance world for people who had their life cut short" said Gene.

Maya sat there took in what Gene told her. As she sat there Sam and Annie's TV came on and showed a news cast from 2007. Talking about Maya's death and that she saved Sam's mum and that Vic Tyler was now in police custody. Sam hugged Maya thanking her for saving his mum. Alex asked Maya how Evan was doing and she told Alex he was fine and was taking it one day at a time. That made both Alex and Molly who was there also very happy to hear.

For the next few weeks everyone help Maya adjust to her new world. She found out that the date she came there was October 1st 1981. And she was still a DI at Fenchurch east. And Sam was the DCI there Annie was a DS. Ray was a DI, Chris was a DS and Shaz was a DS. Gene was the Superintendent and Alex was his secretary. She found out on the first day that she was there that Sam was married to Annie and Rose was their daughter. Alex was married to Gene and that Molly was their daughter and the little boy named Gene Jr was their son. And Chris and Shaz was a couple and that Ray was single.

Maya had become friends with Alex Annie and Shaz, she was worried at first over being Annie's friend because she had dated Sam and was sure Annie would not want to have anything to with her. But Annie told her that it did not matter to her that it was all before her and Sam met. And that she knew that they only had a few dates that did not go anywhere and were more like brother and sister.

Maya and Ray had become close after they went undercover as a newlywed couple to catch a killer in April of 82 of course the sexual tension had be there from the first day when she started her job at Fenchurch east. They had made love in the hotel room after they had dinner the second night of their stay. They caught the man on their last day at the hotel when he came to their room pretending to be room service and tried to shoot both of them.

Once year had passed since Maya had come to 1981 it was now October of 1982 and Maya was moving in with Ray after they had seen how much of her stuff that she got since she had been there ending up at Ray's place. After she got to 1981 she moved into a flat next Molly's at Luigis's. Everyone help her move to Ray's that night Maya got into her new bed with Ray happy that she had a man who loved her. Ray who though he would never want to stay with a woman for long was happy to love and have Maya to. They made love enjoying the feel of one another afterwards they held each other as they cooled down.

"I love you Maya" said Ray.

"I love you to Ray" said Maya.

They held each other until they feel asleep.

The end


End file.
